


Good Boy

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver





	Good Boy

He doesn't want to.  
  
He doesn't want to, but he knows how sad Dojima is. Sad and lonely and probably sexually frustrated. It's probably been years. He doesn't want to, but he knows it's what he's supposed to do in this type of situation. So he needs to be a good boy and do it.  
  
So he kneels between his uncle's legs, undoing his belt and zipper. Dojima is startled.   
  
But he doesn't tell Souji to stop.  
  
Souji knew he wouldn't. Souji knew he wouldn't because Dojima's eyes have been crawling up him for weeks. Dojima doesn't think he notices, but it makes his skin prickle and his stomach churn. Makes him want to stand in the shower for hours on end. Makes him want to find somewhere safe to hide.  
  
"You should feel flattered," Souji remembers. But he doesn't feel flattered at all. He just feels small.  
  
He pulls his uncle's cock out from his trousers, and wraps his lips around his teeth. He slowly puts his uncle's already hardening penis into his mouth and strokes his tongue along the underside. He begins bobbing his head, taking as much of it into his mouth as he can and stroking the rest. Dojima groans and tangles his hand in Souji's hair.  
  
"Just like that," Souji hears, but he knows his uncle isn't saying anything. Souji breathes through his nose and tries not to get sick.  
  
As Dojima gets harder, bigger, Souji feels even worse. He wants to run away. It's disgusting and he feels sick and dirty. The prickles are running all over him like insects on his skin. In his skin. If he runs away it'll stop. But if he runs away he'll just feel worse. If he runs he won't be good at all. It's too late anyway, he thinks. Dojima must be close, he has to be from the way he's panting, from the way he's tugging at Souji's hair and gripping at Souji's shoulder. From the way precome is leaking out, bitter and revolting. He must be close. Souji knows he is. But then he accidentally pulls back a little too far ("No good, you're out of practice") and Dojima groans loudly and it's on his face, hot and sticky before he can do anything to prevent it.   
  
A noise like a wounded animal comes out of Souji's mouth, even though he doesn't want it to. He's supposed to be a good boy, a brave boy. He shouldn't cry. He can't cry.  
  
He gets up quickly, and lets out a nervous laugh. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." Dojima sits there in a daze.  
  
Souji tries not to think of his father, but it's so hard not to.


End file.
